Crazy Cullen Moments
by Courtney0012
Summary: See how many crazy cullen moments the Girls and Boys in the Cullen house hold pull. Emmett is crazy, Jasper thinks he has weight issues and Edward and his Piano are a problem and Cullen girls do crazy things too in and outside the Cullen household.
1. Pranking

Emmett's POV

Today I was bored, so I decide to bother Jazzie!

"JAZZIE WAZZIE!!" I called from up stairs knocking Alice and her shortness into the wall and laughing.

"Emmett, how many times have I told you not to call me Jazzie!" Jasper moaned from that damn Wii fit he never seems to get off- that fatty, unlike me and my slim figure from Esme's Pilates videos.

"I'm bored Jazzie!" it's not my fault that no-one ever wants to do anything with me anymore. Bella and Edward are always making out ever since they got back from their honeymoon, Rosalie says I don't care about her feelings whenever I dress in my Celebrity outfits, Jasper's always on that damn Wii, and Alice is always shopping!!

"Damn it Emmett!! Stop calling me that!" Jasper screamed Jumping on the Wii console and storming upstairs. - Gosh, who knew Jazzie-kins could get like that?

"HEY! I have an idea! Why don't we go prank Mike Newton?" I jumped up and down excitedly clapping my hands together and squealing.

"I'm in" Jasper suddenly agreed

As soon as we convinced Edward, Bella, Alice and Rosalie to go along with the plan. MWAHAHA!

Rosalie's POV

We were all ready getting ready for the prank that we were about to pull on Mike Newton, and then Emmett came out....GREAT.

"Hey guys, do I like Schmexy?" Emmet sang running down the stairs in his Jessica Simpson outfit. Why did I ever marry him?

"Emmett, ermm.. Why are you dressed as... yeah a Brittany Spears outfit?" Bella asked looking scared.

"OMG Bella! It Jessica Simpson! It's either this, or Bugs Bunny, Choose1! Lil Sis." Emmet Screamed running around dancing trying to do split jumps, but failing and landing on Alice.

"OWWW EMMETT! GET OFF" Alice moaned

"OH NO! I SQUASHED THE PIXIE!!" Emmett screamed running up and down the stairs repetitively.  
What is wrong with this Family? I have a spastic vampire husband, a vampire sister who is obsessed with shopping, a vampire brother who talks to his Astin Martin and Piano, A Vampire brother who is obsessing over his "weight issues" and a sister in law who can trip over thin air. I think I'm the only normal one in this family, apart from Esme and Carlisle who are always out hunting... I think...

Jaspers POV

When we arrived at Mike Newtons house, everyone started getting into action, coz we were gonna prank Mike! Tee hee, that sucker

" FINALLY, THIS DAY HAS ARRIVED! EVER SINCE HE ATE MY COOKIE 3 WEEKS AG-" Emmett yelled trying to make a proud speech, not that we have done anything yet.

"SSSSHHH!,, YOUR GONNA RUIN IT, AND EMMETT.... WE DONT EAT" Alice hissed from behind the van.

Plan in action ( Tee hee ):

Since we're the coolest me Emmett and Edward have to go To Mike's front door for step A.

" go go go! Rosalie yelled pushing us into Mike's front lawn."

Edward sprinted out 1st with the potatoe sack, follwed by me, then Emmet who was carrying sir Snuggletin the Teddy Bear.

"Bagz ringing the doorbell" Emmett screamed running to the door. Edward rolled his eyes.

- _Door Bell Rings, Mike Comes to the door-_

" It's time Newton" Edward roared from inside his count dracualr mask.

The Emmett his Mike over the head with Sir Snuggletin the teddy bear, which knocked him out teehee, then the 3 of us carried him to the van in the potatoe sack.

" Jasper get the make-up and shoes, Rosalie get the hair curler and brush, Edward get the mirror, Bella dont trip over anything and Emmett.... stay OUt of the way and do NOT scream this time ok?"

"Okie Dokie Little Lepracorn" Emmett whispered. Alice was seriously aobut to slap him.

_- HALF AN HOUR AND A WHOLE LOT OF MAKEUP LATER -_

"Good job, Eddie-poo" Emmett giggled as we Edward pushed him out into the street.

" Haha look, here comes people from school now, good luck Newton!" I called from outside the Van.

"It MIKE! call me mike!!" Mike screamed running away from the kids who were suprisingly...egging him! haha sucker.

- The next day photos of Mike in his beautifull make up and eggs were posted all over town-

" OUR WORK IS DONE, FINALLY THIS DAY HAS ARRIVEDEVER SINCE HE ATE MY COOKIE 3 WEEKS AGO"

"Uugh!!" everyone moaned as we walked away, even Mike Newton, where did he come from?


	2. The Paint Job

Emmetts POV

Today, well me and Jazzie Kins, and Eddie Poo were all bored, so we decided that we were gonna paint the house a new colour, considering Carlisle and Esme were out hunting, it would be a nice suprise for them when they get back!.

Bella,Alice,Rose were all sitting around talking about some gossip magazine, pffft. how pathetic.

" LOOK GUYS!! IM SCHMEXY" I sang as i ran down the stairs in My superman undies!! ready to paint.

Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella all looked at me like i was crazy, then Rosalie ran upstairs saying something about me not respecting her feelings for her. yeah right i was always respect her feelings  
ooh like the other day when i was in my Wonder woman outfit and all the guys were hitting on me, i simply said i wasn't interested- SEE! how could that be more considerate.

and Like 2 weeks ago when i dressed up as a bamboo tree, i went and stood in the garden, JUST to make it look pretty.

I don't know what she always goes on and on and on about, she's such a motor mouth! i mean i never knew anyone who could talk that much.

" IM READY TO PAINT! LET'S GO" I announced running around skipping and jumping in the air, clapping my hands together. i really dont know why people think im weird.

Bella Alice and Rosalie decided to help us aswell, which would be better considering Me, Jazzie kins and Eddie-poo dont have any colour coordination.

"OMG Emmett, stop calling me Eddie-Poo" Eddie moaned from the .... how did he? oh that's right, teehee the mind reading freak heard my thoughts. Gosh! invasion of privacy.

"ok, ive got blue, green, purple, red, orange, pink, yellow, black, white, and grey!! " Alice cheered as if she acheived some massive goal. Wow she found paint, i Can do that too!

Bellas POV

Uugh! Emmetts still got his superman undies on, not a pretty site, im telling u that much.

" Ok everybody let's get to work" as soon as Jasper said that, everything was caotic. Emmett was jumping on the roof singing Poker Face and screaming like a baboon, Alice was dancing with her ipod in splattering paint all over the walls, Rosalie was trying to get Emmett down, Jasper was doing star jumps trying to improve his "weight issue" and Edward was hugging His Astin Martin trying to get the paint off that accidnetly splashed on it.

- _Phone rings and bella answers it-_

"Hello"

"Bella?"

"Carlisle?"

"Hi Bella, where is everybody? Has Emmett been in my medicine cabinet? those drugs make him crazy" that explains alot

"Ohh.. im not sure"

"He better not have been, just calling to tell you that Esme and I are coming back to the get lizard spray"

"Lizard Spray?" i don't want to know.

"We're just 5 minutes away, see you soon"

- _Carlisle hangs up-_

Shoot.

"Everybody, just telling you that Carlisle and Esme are around the corner and on their way home to get the lizard spray" i knew that they wouldnt like the paint idea, but NO, no one ever listens to the human do they?

"OOOHHH... GOODIIE.. THEY'LL SEE OUR MASTER PIECE" Emmett sang pointing to the house covered in blue, green, purple, red, orange, pink, yellow, black and white paint. Yep, he has definetly been in the cuboard.

-_Esme and Carlisle pull up in Carlisle's car-_

"Holy chipmunk toaster waffle, what happend here" Esme shreiked.

"SUPRISE!!" we all cherered hoping it would make the surpirse better, I don't know why I did though.

"Pretty..." She mumbled, Maybe she has been in the medicine cabnet

Rosalies POV

Ooops, so maybe the paint thing wasn;t the best idea, but Emmett made it a whole lot worse than it looked, with his baboon calls and all that. I mean when Carlisle got out of the Car, Emmett jumped on him and asked if he had any bannanas, What is that?

"EMMETT CULLEN COME HERE NOW" Carlisle shreiked

"Yes Daddy?" Emmett whispered cheerfully.

"DON'T DADDY ME! EMMETT U RUINED ESME'S HOUSE!"

Oooh he was mad, and Emmett was in for it. tisk tisk.

"Well... I was Bored, and............. IM SUPERMAN!!" Emmet chanted running around at vampire speed knocking the lamps to the floor and landing on Edward's Piano.

"NOOOOO!!!" Edward roared. "Phoebe, it okay, it's ok Phoebe"

" You named your piano? what a freak" Alice giggled.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT" Carlisle screamed again, glaring at Emmett. "Esme, have you got the Lizard spray? I need to get out of here, back on our trip, and Emmett, DONT TOUCH THE CABNET AGAIN."

"Coming honey, Bye kids, Bye pretty house" Esme called


	3. Movies

Alices POV

Today I had a kewl idea of what we could do.

"Hey guys, why don't we go tt the movies today?"

"OOOHHH.. movies, movies are kewl, movies are very kewl, lets do that Jazzie, Lets do that!" Emmet screamed jumping up and down on top of the fridge.

" Emmett, why are you on the fridge.. wait i dont wanna know, yeh lets go to the movies." Jasper asked rolling his eyes as he looked up at edward who was pretending to eat a grape.

"Alice, Rose and I will go in my jeep, and Jazzie kins, Eddie-poo and human can go in Edward's Astin Martin, oops i mean Pheobe" Emmet smirked.

" You know Emmett, i do have a name, its BELLA!" Bella asked angrily.

"Ok, so that's the plan, goodbye human" Emmet smirked again. Bella rolled her eyes and got in with edward and Jasper.

"MWAHAHAHAHA no one shall out smart me!!" Emmet laughed out the window while driving, then everyone looked at him like he was a maniac, he certainly drove like one.

"MWAHAHAHA HAH HEHE MWAHAHA IM AM EMMETT MWAHAHA" more poeple gave him terrified looks.

"Emmet shut up, or ill drive" Rosalie ordered.

Emmett was quiet the remaining 4.7 seconds until we got to the cinemas.

**Edwards POV**

when we got to the cinema, guess who was acting crazy once again? Emmett, no surprise.

"Emmett, what in the world are u doing!" I looked to see Emmett running around flapping his arms and... quacking? i think it was?

"Im trying to Be A Duck and fly! just chill Big E!"

" I give up!" I held Bella's hand and we all walked into the cinema, apart from Emmett who was luckily running at human pace and still quacking.

Inside, it was really not very busy.

" What do u guys want to see?" I asked

" Vampire Hotel! Vampire Hotel, ive seen the adverts, its about a bunch of vampires running a hotel, and when a human comes to stay, they stay for dinner!!! MWAHAHA" Emmet was basically spitting on everyone around him he was so excited.

" Ok, ok chill Emmett, 6 tickets to Vampire hotel" I aksed trying not to act anything like Emmett Cullen, that person who is not here with you, and has no relation to you at all

" YO BRO!! LETs GO" Emmett chanted. Damn.

Jasper marched up to the Candy counter and asked for 6 Extra large buckets of Popcorn, 6 Extra large Grape sodas, and 6 extra extra Large Packs of lollies. The Candy counter women looked at him like he was crazy.

"Jasper, we don't even eat!" I hissed.

"Oh, I know, this is for throwing at people during the movies." Jasper laughed.

"Oh!Fun"

we took ur places in the Cinema, apart from us there were about6 more people here, good.

The lights went out and the everyone went quiet. Well.. that is all exept for Emmett.

" SSSSSSSSSSHH!!!! EVERYONE THE MOVIE IS STARTING!! THIS MEANS U HAVE TO BE QUIET OK??"

"shutup" one little girl cried.  
Emmett looked scared.

_- 12.3 seconds later-_

" U CALL THAT SPEED? THAT'S PATHETIC, I COULD WALK FASTER THEN THAT! U WANNA SEE?" Just as Emmet stood up Rosalie pulled him back down again and slapped him over the head. Bella laughed.

"Emmett, shutup or we're going home this minute ok" wow Rose really could take charge.

"fine. but i still could........OMG THAT IS NOT A BITE!! AND REAL! VAMPIRES DONT HAVE FANGS!! this movie sux, let's go."

" No! no no i wan to stay!" Alice pleaded, seriously she was down on her kness.

"Fine.. but no Screaming everybody!!!" Emmett shouted

_- 13 mins later-_

" Hey Emmett, look at the size of that grils head!" Jasper laughed and pointed to the girls head 3 rows in front of them.

"Holy elephant cookies! its huge!!"

" ready" Emmett and Jasper smiled at eachother

" we have ammunition....3....2....1....FIRE!!!"

a whole bunch of popcorn, soda, and lollies went flying thorugh the air and stuck into the girls hair.

" MWAHAHAH NO ONE SHALL OUT SMART US!!" Emmett and Jasper laughed. Uugh! if Emmetts shown Jasper that cabinet of medicine that makes you crazy, Alice is gonna kill him.

The girl left crying and running out of the cinema trying to get the gum out of her hair.

Alice and Rosalie pulled Jasper and Emmett to their feet and dragged them out of the cinema, Me and Bella looked at eachother confused and then followed.

Emmett drove like a maniac on the way home, trying to beat Jasper who was also driving like a maniac.


	4. Jasper's breakdown

Jaspers POV

Wow! i looks so good! thanku Wii fit! thankyou wiif it! i love u wii fit. seriously i have lost like.... Wii fits are awesome. I wonder if Edward will notice my transformation.

" EDWARDO?"

" Japser, why are u saying my name like that?" Edward looked at me confused, i didnt like it when people did that, and they do it alot.

"well.. im just so happy! do you know why Edwardo?"

"Nope and I dont care either"

" **Gasp**! u don't care that your own brother has lost..... im appauled! good day to you!"

"Errmm. Jaz?"

"I SAID GOOD DAY TO YOU!"

"ok then, isn't that when you leave?" he thinks he SOOO smart doesn't he?

" NOOO SILLY, THAT WHEN YOU LEAVE!" haha whos smart now.

"no im fine here" ooooh that did it.

" EDWARD MCcHARTHANY CULLEN!"

" that's not my middle name Jasper"

" THATS NOT THE POINT, YOU WILL LEAVE AND YOU WILL LEAVE NOW! DO U WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I AM JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN"

" Jaz, you don't use all of that when saying you name"

" I DONT SEE YOU LEAVING!!"

" Fine, fine"

" Good bye.................................................for forever."

" what was with the last bit?"

" I dont know, I saw it in a movie once, it looked pretty kewl!"

" o yeah, good movie?"

"Actually it was I really loved the- HEY! U WERE SUPPOSE TO BE LEAVING..... OH I SEE TRYING TO OUT SMART JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN! NEVER, GOOD DAY TO YOU!

Omg my family is messed up"

"ATLEAST I DONT TALK TO MY ASTIN MARTIN AND HUG AND NAME MY PIANO" ooh he got burned.

"Oh no you didnt ( Z snap) don't u bring Pheobe into this"

"ummm.. I think i just did, o yeah"

Thats when it happend, there was a knock on the door.

"* Gasp*! Ill get it" I yelled, pushing passed edward and for the door.

It was a package, A PACKAGE!! teehee

"OOOOHHH... A new Wii game!! sweet! Coming console, next stop 6 pack!! Bye ed"

"Ed? who calles me Ed?" edward shouted after me, " Something is seriously wrong with that guy".


	5. The Weird Conversations

AlicesPov

today i have no ides of what we can do so... im going to talk to my loving Family. about..stuff.

"Hi Emmett"

"Aaaagh! the lepracorns are attacking! get away little pixie" Emmett screamed swinging a random stick at me for some reason.

"Omg Emmett u are so weird, like the weirdest 1 in the family, then the Piano namer, car hugger of course."

"Edward? ** Gasp***! "

" As if you didnt know, now lets talk" I said quickly changing the subject, why would I want to talk about my brother? Gosh. Damn i forgot he can read minds, teehee. Sorry Edward, is your listening.

"Ok, lets talk, have u noticed that ducks have really weird trunks? i mean wow!, what is up with that?"

"Omg Emmett, you freak! they are Bills, and thats just how they are! Omg u really a weird arnt u?"

"NO!" weird he actually seemed shocked.

"Bye Emmett"

that was weird.

" Jasper!"

" Can't talk now, trying to get 6 pack." wow he could hardly breathe.

"You know, u can take a break and... TAlk to me!" i said excitedly.

"about?"

"Stuff"

"ok, well this game! its really fun, see look im on 5223467 points, no one shall beat me!"

"Ok, well im not trying to, i just want to talk, everything is so boring around here latley."

"I know! apart from this game of course"

"The game, The game, thats all i ever hear, if you love that game so much would don't u marry it?"

"That's a great idea!"

"Omg. Jazz, im YOUR wife"

"Oh yeah, thats right."

"Uugh, I give up with you lot."

Oh theres Edward, maybe he'll be easier to talk to

_-Walks into garage to find Edward by Astin Martin-_

"Edward? why are u talking to your car... again!"

"Why why why! can't I talk to Petricia without any interruptions? gosh alice!"

" Is someone a bit grumpy today?" I asked teasingly.

"No, im just angry that people don't leave me alone with me and my car talking time."

"Edward, you already have your Piano talking time. what else do you need?"

"I SAID, car talking time!"

"Ok, so what are u talking about then?"

"Well... Petricia is just telling me about her conversation with Vanessa today"

"Vanessa?"

"What do u think my favourite Volvo is called?"

"Vanessa the volvo?" hhmmmm... that's not weird at all.

"I heard that... and it's Vanessa the _silver _volvo, and ITS NOT WEIRD."

"oh, much better, Vanessa the silver volvo, Great!"

" NO NO NO!your not saying it right! you have to emphasis the silver, see _silver,_ Ill do it again_ silver, _SEE!"

" Oh! im sorry, my bad. i guess ill be going now, Bye Edward, bye Petricia, bye....Vanessa the _silver _volvo."

"Much better" what a weird person, I don't know what Bella see's in him.

Good, 1 normal Sibling atleast is left, Rosalie.

" Rose, what ARE you doing?"

"Pretending to eat"

"Why"

"To pretend to be human"

"again, why"

"coz im bored, ok?"

"well.. can;t we talk?"

"fine.. go ahead Ill talk"

"Well, our brothers are REALLY weird."

" Aha, Jelly."

"what"

"Jelly"

" am i suppose to know what that means?'"

"thats what humans have on sandwiches right?"

" i think so.. why?"

"DONT u listen?, im pretending to be human!"

" o right ok."

" yes yes, im going to make one, wanna help?"

"no im good, im gonna go in my room and write about how weird my day was with my wierd family."

"HAVE fUN SISTER!"

well that was a weird day.


	6. Unpredictible

**RosaliesPOV**

Today, Im am going to be Unpredictible! Im going to die my hair! haha

"Im going to the hairdressers to die my hair an unpredcitibe hair colour!"

"Black, I'll bet she'll die it black" Edward put in $10

"Nope! she'll go Rangga!" Emmett sang in his scuba diving outifit and snorkel and handed in $20. gosh hes weird.

" Nah ah ah! she'll defenetly go brunette!" Alice put $30 on the table.

"I'll say, Chesnut" Bella added $40

" Ummm... strawberry blonde!!" Jasper added $50. why would I go strawberry blonde, Im already blonde!!

"We say...gold!" Esme and Carlisle both added $30 which then got to $60. where did they come from? must have come back from hunting.

Note to self: do not die hair:  
black  
Rangga  
brunette  
chesnut  
strawberry blonde  
Gold.

When i was driving away, on my way to the hair salon i heard everyone arguing over who would win the bet.

"Gold gold gold"

"NO BLACK!"

"RANNGGAAA!"

"no way chesnut!!"

"YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO WRONG BRUNETTE! DUH" I dont get why alice doesnt use her visions to see, meh!

" STRAWBERRY BLONDE!!! IDIOTs"

"your wrong"

"YOUR WRONG!"

"YOU ARE"

"YOU ARE"

"NOPE"

"YES"

"AAAAGH"

_-CRASH-_

"EDWARD, JASPER CLEAN THIS UP NOW!"

haha that wouldnt have been pretty.

The hair salon was very quiet today so i got an appointment straight away.

" What would u like done today?" The weird looking hair stylist asked.

" Died, something unpredictible"

" Anything inparticular?"

"Not really, something that matches my skin tone, and suits, oh and unpredicitble."

"ok, I think i have a few ideas, you have to tell me whether you like them or not"

"Brunette?"

"I was thinking maybe more bright colours, that stands out?" i asked as she showed me the mirror, wow i look good with brown hair!!.

"Ok, heres a sheet of paper of all the bright colours we have, choose which ones you want then ill do it" The girl said handing me and pamphlet with all different colours and pictures on it.

after half and hour i finally chose...... Purple, Green, and .... YELLOW! it looks awsum. II look awsum!

I was drivng home with everyone looking at me throught the window as they drove, staring at me, wow! i must have looked as good as i though i did.

"Everyone, Im home!" I yelled walking throught the fron door.

"WOW!!!" everyone screamed, i was beautifull!

" MY EYES!! THEY BURN, TOO BRIGHT, TOO BRIGHT" Emmett screamed, running around the room like a headless chicken.

"IM BLIND" Alice shreiked.

" TOO BRIGHT!" Esme yelled knocking into everyone while trying to squint

"Well, it's certainly unpredicitble Rose" Carlisle said, squinting aswell.

"OK OK i get it, its bright, lets stop the comments"

"bright? thats an understatement! it burns just to look at you!" Emmett shreiked again still running like a headless chicken.

" thanks for being a supportive family! is that why you kept me around? just to TORTURE me? nice"

" the truth hurts" Alice giggled.

" well, who won the bet?... no one! so that means i get how much..$10, $30..... $210! haha I win! u all have to give me your money for the bet! now, im $210 richer MWAHAHA!


	7. On the Plane

**EdwardsPOV**

Today was weird because Emmett had an idea, of course.

"Lets go to... Hawaii!!" Emmett yelled randomly while watching Greys Anatomy.

"OMG, Ive always wnated to got here!" Alice chanted

"Why not? Carlisle?" Esme added

"Fine fine fine, when"

" This weekend?" Alice aksed quickly before Emmett could get a chance.

"alright, does everybody want to go? Emmett?"

" O YEAH BABY!"

"Rose?"

"yeah yeah"

"Alice?"

"Are you kidding me? of course!!"

"Jaz?"

"WOOT WOOT"

"Im taking that as a yes, edward?"

"Ill miss Pheobe, Petricia and Vanessa, but ok!"

"Bella?"

"Yes!"

"Esme?"

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES"

"ok ok ok ok ok ok ill go too!"

"sweet! Hawaiis gonna be saying Bonjour to the Cullens!"

"It's Hola Emmett" edward announced.

"shut up Edward"

" So today is Thursday, we can leave either tomorrow if i get a ticket for then, or on saturday"

" LETS GO PACK!" bella screamed excitedly, wow i never would have thought she would get this into it.

**BellasPOV**

We were all so excited about our trip to Hawaii that we were going to go tomorrow, luckily Carlisle got the tickets online just in time, we were all packing our bags.

then we heard Alice sreaming:

"EMMETT! GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR"

Emmett was dancing around with Alices uderwear on his head, luckily clean underwear in his Christina Aguilera Outfit.

" CANDY MAN, CANDY MAN! " Emmett sang still running around the room with Alice chasing after him.

"Emmett!! im gonna kill you!" Alice yelled.

"NO NO NO! please don't kill me little lepracorn pixie!" Emmett was begging, thats something I've never seen before, well its Emmett so its not that weird.

" Give them back, or Sir Snuggletin gets it" Alice threatend holding a pocket knife up to the bears throat.

"ok ok ok you win!" Emmett squealed. haha he squealed, this is a fun day.

"goog boy" Alice patted Emmett on the head.

**EmmettsPOV**

"Rosie Posie, what should I go to the airport in? Jennifer Love Hewitt or Harry Potter?" I just couldn't decide

" Uugh!, if you go in either of those, I don't know you ok?"

"Harry Potter it is, Thanks Rose!" she's the best, such a good decision maker.

"Alice, what should I wear to the Airport? im not asking Emmett, he'll put me in a count dracular outfit." She knows me so well!

"What your wearing is good, now come help me pack" The they both skipped off to pack

_-The Next day-_

" dont blame it on the sunshine, don't blame it on the moonlight, don't blame it on the good times, blame it on the boogie, dont blame it on the sunlight, don't blame it on the moonli-" I sang skipping down the stairs that morning and everyone was staring at me in the living room.

"Emmett, why are u singing?" Jasper looked scared, well they all do when Im around, you get use to it.

"Hawaii Babay!"

"Yes, Emmett im excited too, but I don't sing at 3:34 in the morning at the top of my lounges, U probably woke Bella now"

"O yeah! she needs sleep doesn't she? stupid humans!" vampires are way better, they don't have to sleep, and look like they're dead, and you accidently have a heart attack coz you think that your sister in law is dead, and then give her CPR and have her wake up and yell : "Get off Emmett". not that I can do CPR , but it was worth a try.  
And then have your wife give you a 2 and a half hour lecture how your married to HER. That didn't happen to me or anything.

"Emmett stop lying in your thoughts" damn!.Edward glared when he caught u lying in your thoughts.

"SO... what time we leaving Big C?" I quickly changed the subject so I didnt get more of the death stare.

"At 7:00, now stop yelling! and whats big C?" carlisle asked and stared at me waiting for an answer, hated it when people did that.

"Big C means Carlisle! DUUHH SILLY!" hehehe he's silly.

"what's all the yelling about, whats the time?" Bella appeared at the top of the stairs. wow she looks awfull, another reason why its good not to sleep, you don't get your hair all messy and you don't look like a zombie.

A growl came from Edwards chest and he glared at me for half a second, the rushed up the stairs and kissed Bella.

Jasper and I gagged.

"Go back to bed Bella, you look tired honey, it's only 3:36" Edward said.

"No, im staying up, too excited to go back to sleep" she yawned and then tripped down the stairs. I laughed and Edward, once again gave me the death stare.

"since everyone is now here we should prbably start packing the suit cases into the car, we're leaving at 7:00 for our flight at 10:00" Esme announced.

"SWEET!!lets go guys! work it! pump it, jump it alright!" I danced my way to the house to gab the stuff and everyone was scared, they say that its not normal to have as much energy as i do all the time.

"Emmett, where in the world did you get that?" Carlisle asked as I carried my surfboard out of the house

"It's called E-bay! its amazing, Alice was showing me it last night, ITs Magic!!! MWAHAHA MAGIC I TELL YOU!! oh and speaking of magic do you like My Harry Potter outfit?"

"No Emmett, it's called shipping and for the outfit, no i don't" well.. that's Carlisles problem, he doesnt look awsum like me!!

"Ugh! your actually wearing that?" Rosalie moaned while carrying the last of the suitcases.

"Of course! what did u expect? gosh Rose! thought you knew me better than that!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and then hoped into the back fo the car.

"7:oo already? wow that went qucikly" Bella asked suprised

We had rented a minni van fitting 8 people- perfect! Carlisle and Esme sat up front, Carlisle driving, Then there were 2 seats behind them which were Alice and Rosalies, the 2 seats behind them which were Edwards and Jaspers then 2 at the back which were mine and Bella's.

"YaY! I get to sot next to my favourite sister- in-law" I cheered loudly bursting Edwards ear drumb, and he jumped and I laughed.

**JaspersPOV**

We were all very excited as we drove to the airport, and it was so funny coz Emmett looked helarious in his Harry Potter outfit, we were all laughing, and after 2 hours of laughing at him in his glasses and cape, he still couldn't get it.

" We're here!" Esme Announced cheerfully and Emmett screamed with joy.

"We're gonna fly today! YAY!" Emmett sang skipping, running and jumping around the car park with his suitcase, in his costume.

"Yes Emmett, we are going on a plane today, not technicly flying." I said calmly, hoping it would make him a little less excited. it didnt work.

"YYIPPPEEE!!!!"

we walked into the airport all smiling excitedly ready to get on board after about an hours of waiting at the check in counter.

"OMG! how long did that take! WOW!" Emmet moaned walking down the aisle ready to get on

"Emmet don't go on about it ok?" I warned

"CAN you blame me? gosh!"

"Ok Emmett, shut up now."

"Fine, ruin my fun all the time. DON'T YOU!"

"Ssshh!" the flight attendant hissed as she took our tickets and showed us to 1st class. Thanx to Carlisle we always got in 1st class.

the flight attendant giggled when Carlisle bent to put the hand luggage down.

"C'MON! HE'S A MARRIED MAN WOMEN!"Emmett shouted in her face and then sat down in the recliner.

"NO yelling on the plane..... please, thankyou." it was so obvious she was trying so hard to hold that smile on her face.

"Good 1 bro!" I chanted as I high Fived Emmett and started mocking her looking at Carlisles behind. Carlisle laughed and then put the headphones in.

Alice and Rose were getting facials by one of the personal comfort worker, Esme and Bella were playing this game called" Twister" and me and Emmet hit the play station!

we were just about the only ones there in 1st class, maybe 1 or 2 other people, but not many.

_-10 mins later-_

"Excuse Me! we have not had any food offered to us yet! that is appauling!" Emmett called to The Flight Attendant

"Yes that is bad service, you improve or we take our business else where!" I chipped in.

"It's discusting behaviour! you call this 1st class? you should be ashamed!" Edward added smirking as well.

"Oh! sorry, what would you like?" She seemed embarressed and flashed a smile at Carlisle, then dropped her notepad, We laughed as she fell down to get it. Even Carlisle did, then she went red.

"I would like..a Grape soda and.... do you have any Grizzly bears on this plane?" Emmett asked smirking

"Or mountain Lions?" Edward asked

"Or fresh squeezed blood?" I added,

The women looked scared and saw us smirking, then laughed still seeming scared. "Your Joking"

"Yes, i will have some peanuts"I stated

"as will me" Emmett added not that it made sense, the women looked scared

"I will too, that will be all" edward laughed loudly scaring her off.

she went even redder when Carlisle looked at her, and we all laughed as she banged into the wall looking back at him.


	8. Tim the Mutant Fish

**CarlislesPOV**

_-2 hours passed-_

Hours passed slowly as me and the boys played the play station, Alice and Bella at the facial station and Esme and Bella still playing Twister.

we had alot of fun teasing the flight attendant and her making a COMPLETE full of herself.

"Excuse me Miss?" Jasper asked, her once again.

"Yes, what now?" she was really getting annoyed.

"I would like a refill please"

"Yes sir"

"Me too, please" I added with a smile and a wink, then she went red for the 47th time, yep! we were counting.

everybody went to sleep eventually, and when we woke we were there.

" WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT! aloha Hawaii" Emmett yelled waking everyone ELSE who was sleeping.

everyone was so ecxited we were the 1st ones off the pane and into the airport and out of customs!

"Haha suckers, thats what you get for not going quick enough, you get stuck in customs" Edward laughed.

we hired a taxi when we got out of the airport and went straight for the resort.

"Ok kids, me and Carlisle have something to tell you guys" Esme announced shooting a glace at me

"We have rented reosrt for ourselves!" i called. and everyone went crazy

"so we get the pool,spa,gym, basketball, netball,volleyball, courts, and those awsum super duper slides all to ourself?" Emmett screamed excitedly.

"And even our own part of the beach just to ourselves!" Esme smiled.

**AlicesPOV**

This place was SO amazing! and we ge it completley to ourselfs! how cool is that? well.. apart from the employees.

We went to check in first then Me, Rose, Emmett, Edwardm Jasper and Bella sprinted to the elavator and hit level 12, to go and see our royal suit! well... not quite royal. but fancy!

"Emmett stop bouncing the Elavator" Jasper Complained

"I can't help it Jazzie, its what I do when Im Excited!!"

"Jazzie, aww i thought that passed" he moaned again

"I bags picking 1st room!" Edward said.

"seriously Emmett, stop bouncing the elavator you idiot!" Edward was panicked

"Big E! chillax ok?"

"fine, oooh we're here!"

I swiped the card into the slot to open the door and we walked in

"OOOHHH!" we all whispered kinda freaked out we did it at the same time but meh!

"Holy Beavers Front teeth! this is nice!!" Emmett screamed

there were 6 huge bedrooms spread out around the outside of the living room, with a flat screen Tv and recliners and a 5 star kitchen around the corner.

Esme and Carlisle walked through the door, right after we had chosen our bedrooms.

"Sorry guys, looks like you'll have to crash on the couch, no bedrooms left" Edward joked.

"Haha very funny, but wrong, me and Esme have our own suit across the hall, but you guys have fun here. were gonna be down in reception in half an hour so we can hit the beach, we'll meet you kids down there then, we're just gonna get settled it". - I don't want to know.

we were all ready and settled in, in about 15 mins, so we decided to just egt into our beach stuff now.

"Emmett, why the hell are you wearing a floating device shaped as a duck around your waist?" Rosalie asked and looked annoyed as she slways did when Emett dressed up.

"Because this is Ducky, and Ducky is kewl!"

"You know how to swim!"

"Yes, yes I do"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued putting sunscreen on.

Everybody was laughing at how helarious emmett looked in his floating device and flippers shaped like shark fins that we all started taking photos of him.

" My eyes, my glorious eyes are blind for the 2nd time now!!"

"Hey! how was i suppose to know my hair would turn out that way!" Rosalie shouted and snapped 5 more shots, causing Emmett to fall over. " But its back to blonde now, and has been for ages so we can stop mentioning it"

"Let's hit the beach!" i suggested chaging the subject.

**RosaliesPOV**

we met up with Carlisle and Esme at the reception and we all walked dwon the the awsum beaches of Hawaii together, which was about 2 steps away from the resort.

As soon as we dumped our junk Emmett started chasing me in the water and trying to tackling me and then followed by Alice and Jasper Edward and Bella and Esme and Carlisle.

"Haha Emmett you have a fish in your hair!" Jasper laughed an pointed towards Emmetts hair.

"WHHHATT?" Emmett shreiked splashing and hitting his head against the water trying to get it off, everyone was laughing and gigling watching him go crazy.

then Emmett tackled Jasper in the water and started putting sea weed in his hair!

" MWAAHHAHA no one shall out fish me!!" he roared

"Yes Emmett, that makes perfest sense!" Edward called sarcasticly.

"Haha Emmetts gonna Tackle Eddie-poo, Eddie-poo, Eddie-poo" Emmett Sang LOUDLY! running towards Edward with arms open.

"MWAHAHAHA" Edward laughed charging at Emmett too.

"Aaaaghh!" both of them rorared as they smacked into each other.

and then they both jumped up and the idiots banged their heads on eachothers and fell into the water, guys!

" You guys are so weird!" Alice laughed

"Want a piece of me Little Lepracorn pixie?" Emmett threatend as a joke.

"No thankyou!"

"Mwahaha thats what I thought"

_-15 mins later-_

"Rose!Rose! look how good I am at surfing! o yeah!" Emmett screamed from the back of the waves, trying to stand up, then fell head first, we all laughed.

"It's not funny!my failing is horrible!" Emmett cried as we continued to laugh.

" Omg Omg Omg Omg !!! Alice Alice Alice help me!!" Jasper squealed and jumed into Alice's arms, haha now she knows how I feel.

" Ugh! Japser your so heavy" She moaned

"HEY! i lost....weight from THE AWESOME WII FIT! and i am not heavy!, but look A.... shark!!! SAVE ME!" Jasper squealed even more girly this time.

"aww no! that's just a fish silly!" Alice announced.

"What! it's so huge! like a mutant shark named Tim!" He shreiked.

"At least it's not Petricia" Alice laughed, shooting a glance at Edward.

"Hey! don't bring her into this! I miss her enough already ok?" Edward shouted in reply. Bella looked at him really scared and then slowly slid away.

"No, it's just the fish that was in Emmett's hair, See!" I answered in reply holding the Fish to Jasper's face.

"Get Tim away from me, stay away you Mutant fish, STAY AWAY!" Jasper cried.

"Haha and I thought Emmett was weird."I Smirked.

"Hey everybody! look im a Mermaid!!" Emmett called from sitting on his surfboard with seaweed in his hair and a sea wedd tail.

I spoke too soon.

**JaspersPOV**

I was still in shock after Tim! the mutant shark just about ripped my head off when i was innocently swimming! then in happend.....(spooky music)

I saw a blur in the water, when I was using my awesome swimming speed at the bottom to look for shells to give to beautifull Alice, then it started coming towards me...swimming.....swimming....swimming and it came up to my face and then it..

"Jasper why are you telling the Tim the Fish story in your head, like this is a movie, or book or whatever?" Edward was looking at me weird.

"Damn you Edward! always ruining everything for me aren't you?"

"No! how dare you say that Jazzie kins" Edward chuckled and winked at Emmett.

"Emmett, you trator! you told him to call me that! Grrrrrrr.!!" I shreiked.. and growled.

"Hey look edward, Jasper sounds like a grizzly bear, maybe we should eat him?" Emmett suggested.

"Yeh ive been thinking of it lately actually Emmett"

"Mwahahaha!" They both screamed while hungrily looking at me


	9. Emmett gets on Everybodys nerves

**AlicesPOV**

The guys are being crazy. Edward and Emmett are chasing Jasper around in the water going; "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAH" and scaring away all living creatures that are anywhere nearby.

"Mwahaha WE gonna Eat you! Gonna eat you Jazzie Wazzie!" Emmett laughed like a maniac.

"Mwahaha yeah Jazzie-Kins, you can't get away from Eddie-poo and Emmzie Wemmzie" Edward also laughed like a maniac.

"Awww, Emmzie Wemmzie, thanx Eddie-Poo, I LOVE that nickname!" Emmett squealed and ran to hug Edward.

"Edward! You hate being Called Eddie-poo!" Jasper cried.

" Hey! Food isn't suppose to talk!" Edward laughed.

"Yeah we should catch it before it goes bad!" Emmett called.

"Hey! Im not IT!" Jasper squealed running away from them.

"Hey guys! Lets play a game, MARCO!" I cheered

"POYO!!" Emmett screamed jumping up and down clapping his hands together, this was normal for Emmett i suppose.

"Its POLO! You idiot" Jasper laughed and slapped Emmett over the head.

"Now now Jazzie Kins, we don't want to have to eat you again now do we?" Emmett teased.

"Emmett be nice, now let's play a game people! Where are Edward and Bella" I asked looking around to find Edward and Bella making out.... Again!

"EEEEEEEEWWWWW! Yuckky-kins!" Emmett shrieked running away and dunking under water like a dolphin, even making the noise too.

"EEEEEEEP! EEEEEEEP!EPPPPP!" He shrieked again making gaging sounds and pointing at Edward and Bella.

"Its not that discusting Emmett" Carlisle stated looking calmly at Emmett, something just about none of us could do when it came to Emmett.

"But it's Eddie Poo Daddy! He's the PIANO AND CAR NAMER, AND TALKS TO THEM BOTH!" Emmett squealed while running and jumping into Carlisle's arms.

_-1hours and a whole lot of Emmett pretending to be a Eminem Rapper shark passed-_

**RosaliesPOV**

My husband is crazy. He is pretending to be a Dolphin.... AGAIN! Gosh. What is wrong with him, i swear the medicine cabnet is not good for him, even though its still at home and Emmetts STILL Crazy, as always. Suppose it's better than his Eminem shark rapper, that was horrible!

" hehe i could seriously grow gills im so good at this! Im born to be Dolphin!" Emmett Laughed splashing under the waves and making an eeeeping sound when he comes up.

"Eeeep! EEEEp!" Thats not even the sound they make.

After everybody got bored of Emmett trying to be sea animals, yes there was more that he tried to be. Octopus, Sea Squid, Star fish oh and Sea Monkey (Whatever that is) is what else he was trying to impersonate, we decided to go back to the resort.

"Wooowww its late, lost track of time" Esme said looking at her watch shocked.

"What time is it Little E?"

"Little E?" Esme looked scared.

"Yes, like Alice, but not a lepracorn Pixie" Emmett giggled looking at Alice

Esme rolled her eyes." 6:30"

"OOOOOOHHH HEHE LETS GO OUT TO TOWN TO EAT DINNER!" Jasper squealed. Wow! Since when did he turn into Emmett. Alice is gonna be mad.

"We don't Eat Jasper!" I screamed.

"And.....?" Omg.

"YES YESYES can we Daddy" Emmett cried begging at Carlisles feet.

"As long as u stop calling me Daddy"

"Deal Da- Big C!" Emmett skipped out the door pulling everyone out with him.

It tooks us 14.3 minutes to get into town and on the way Emmett was singing, Great!

"I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES, EVERYOBDYS NERVES, EVERYBODYS NERVES, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES." He was practically screaming from out the window.

"Shutup Emmett" I moaned covering my ears.

"Yes? What are you looking at?" Emmett screamed at two strangers walking along on the footpath staring at Emmett weirdly, the way many people do.

"Emmett your scaring them!" Esme warned turning around and giving them an apologetic look.

"THEY SHOULD BE SCARED! BECAUSE I AM......... A DOLPHIN!" Emmett roared even more loudly this time.

"Shutup Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"MAKE me Eddie Poo! MWAHAHA" Emmett laughed like a maniac – once again.

"Dolphin Man! Dolphin Man! Dolphin Man! Is MEE!!" Emmett laughed as we parked the car and walked into the Restaurant.

**Hey guys! soz i know that this chapter wasn't as long just trying to fit it in with school!**

** what do u think?**

**soz that its not as long,Ill try to make the next 1 longer!.**

**should The Cullens stay in Hawaii a bit longer? or is it time to go home?**

**Plz review! :d and thanx for all the comments, u guys are awsum! xxxox.**


	10. Jellyfish and Hoola skirts?

**BellasPOV**

Well we have been here for a while now, I'm really not sure when we are going home, but no one is ready, we all love it here, o yeah and Emmett is being crazy again. He's trying to fly.

"EMMETT, DAMN YOU! STOP EMBARRESSING ME!" Rosalie screamed from outside the window of their room, watching Emmett jump off roofs and flapping his arms.

"Awww Rosie Posie, how else am I supposed to have fun? They all ready kicked you guys out of the restaurant coz u were being too loud! Let me fly!" Emmett complained.

"That was you who was being too loud! And not just that, you jumped on the waiter and said he looked like a Baboon."

"Yes then he looked at me weird with his baboon eyes, and baboon ears, and baboon everything!! Rose, I hate Baboons!" He shrieked. "Why can't you let me fly?"

"Because the employees will think ur trying to commit suicide! And does it look like ur flying?"

"Yes!! Duh see, I'm am off the ground, silly Billy!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and then disappeared from the window.

"WOW! Where did she go..*Gasp!* she's magic isn't she! I knew she loved my Harry Potter outfit!" Emmett squealed excitedly.

"No Emmett u idiot, I'm Just inside!"

Emmett sighed and continued innocently jumping off buildings at the peaceful, now not so peaceful resort.

"Emmett, why are you doing that?" I asked confused, then he looked at me with a huge grin.

"HEY LIL HUMAN SIS! WANNA FLY" He asked happily.

"Nah I'm good, and Emmett I've said before, My name is BELLA!" I yelled.

"Yes I know that, Bella the Human" he grinned again.

"Ugh!" I moaned and went out to the pool to Find Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, what are u doing?" I asked

"Im reading confessions of a shopaholic" He answered annoyed.

"Ok, why?"

"Alice is making me, apparently i need to pick up a new sense of style."

"Ok then, do you know where Edward is?"

"Yes on the Balcony"

"Thanks"

I walked up to the Balcony to see Edward crying.

"Edward, what wrong?"

"I miss Phoebe, Petricia and Vanessa" he sobbed

"Ermm, you mean the Piano, Astin Martin and Volvo?"

"NO! PHEOBE, PETRICIA AND VANNESSA!"

"Okay, how about we go do something?" I asked.

"No, I'm too busy missing my favourite girls!" He sobbed again

"And what Am I?" i asked insulted.

"O yeah, you are too!" he answered innocently

"hhhhhmm, ok"

**AlicesPOV**

"Wow! Emmett, what ARE you doing?" I asked so very, very scared.

He was standing there in a whole bunch of slime covering his whole body, i don't even know where he got it, And grinning like he always does.

"WHAT! What little Lepracorn Pixie, can't i just stand here innocently and pretend to be a Jellyfish?" He screamed.

"No No No, go ahead."

"I will!.... GLOB, GLOB, GLOB, GLOB!." He chanted

"Emmett! Jellyfish don't even make any noise!"

"That's what you think! GLOB GlOB GLOB GLOB" He yelled once again running into the pool, and just floating there like a blob.

"The kewl kind makes this noise! Duh! Silly Billy!" He answered, pretending to be smart.

"Yes Emmett, they do!" I said sarcastically.

**JaspersPOV**

I thought it would be Really fun, if we all do .... erm you know those skirts the Hawaiins wear... whatever they are called, yeah if we make them!

"Hey guys! Lets make hoola skirts!" I excitedly asked everbody.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH" Emmett gasped

"Ok!" Alice agreed.

"Yup!" Edward sobbed, still sad i guess

And then everyone else joined in, including Rosalie who was still mad at Emmett.

The weird looking dude explain how to make them, and the showed us all the materials so we could start straight away.

"Hey look! Im Jamaican!" Emmett laughed putting the tassles in his hair!.

"Mwahaha so am I!" Edward giggled obviously cheered up.

"Hey bro! Coconuts and Orchids are a hairs best friend!" I sang.

Everyone was having a great time.

"Teehee look how good mine is Jasper!" Alice cheered showing her hoola skirt.

"Mines better Pixie!" Emmett yelled holding up his, witch was of course very messy.

"No one shall beat mine!" Esme added

"Or mine" Bella said.

"Mines is the bestest!" Rosalie called.

And then everyone started debating over who's was better.

"nah ah ah u guys are silly! MWAHAHA unlike me!!" Emmett chanted.

**Hey guys should I make the Chapters longer or are these a good length, coz I really don't know.**

**And also should they stay In Hawaii or go soon? Can't decide.**

**Thanx for reading another chapter, trying to think of ideas for the next 1.**

**so click review and Emmett will give you.....A HUG!**


	11. Esme's Jealousy

**EdwardsPOV**

Everyone was having a great time here, until Carlisle came in.

"Guys, I think we should leave soon, I'm sure the Hospital needs me, and u kids have to go to school." Carlisle announced.

"NOOO!! Don't make us leave! Please please please, we love it here! It is heaven, don't make us go back to school, the Teachers throw Blackboard erasers at you, and there are ugly ladies in the Cafeteria who give us lunch and it looks like something a llama would throw up " Emmett shrieked.

"Emmett, we don't eat."

"Yes, I know that! But we still have to look at it!" He cried.

"Yes and its so nice here!" Alice pleaded.

"And beautiful" Rose added

"And..... peaceful!" I quickly said.

"Listen, we are going, we can always come back another time, or go on another vacation some other time, but we have to go." Esme said.

"FINE, RUIN OUR FUN!!" Emmett stormed off.

"No! Now we have to go back to Edward talking to his Pianos and cars!" Jasper moaned.

"O yeah! Coming Pheobe, Petricia and Vanessa!" I squealed.

"Edward aren't u sad we're leaving?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!"

"OK, start packing your stuff." Carlisle ordered.

Everyone went up to the rooms to start packing, everyone moaning and being sad.

"Goodbye Tim the mutant fish" Jasper said.

"Goodbye awesome Dolphin impersonations" Emmet added.

_-Everything was packed up in about 2 hours, and then we just sat around moping in the room.-_

"I DONT WANT TO LEAVE!" Emmett cried.

The Esme and Carlisle walked in and told us to carry our bags down to the minni van

"Never!! U shall never make me leave!" Emmett cried again "I'll move here!"

"Emmett! Stop being stupid and help us" Esme ordered.

Everything was all ready to go and packed into the minni van by 10:00am and then we were ready to hit the road. We just had to check out.

"When we walked to the main reception desk, the women who was sitting behind the desk went bright red and fixed her hair when she saw Carlisle.

"Hey" She said flirting

"Thank you, we had a great time" Carlisle smiled and Esme rolled her eyes.

"Anything for you" she said again really flirting this time.  
Me, Emmett and Jasper all cracked up laughing and she looked at us weird.

"Ermm, thanx again" Carlisle said, handing her the money

"So, are you single?" she asked smiling, well... more like blushing.

"Hello! I'm his wife!! Yeah, and these are his kids" Esme yelled pointing towards us.

"So that's a No?" she asked, her smile disappearing.

"Yes that's a No!" Esme shrieked again

"Ok, call me when this blows up" the Lady said again glancing at Esme, handing Carlisle a piece of paper and winking.

"Omg, let's get out of here" Esme said quickly.

"Ooooh, Carlisle!" We all laughed and Esme gave us a quick death glance.

We hit the road straight away.

Esme was so jealous.

"Calm down Esme, it was nothing" Carlisle tried to calm

"It was so something!" she shrieked. "You were so flirting with her!".

"Ok, you need to calm down now, Jasper" Carlisle asked looking at Jasper.

"Fine" Jasper agreed and calmness filled over Esme's face.

"Ok, can we just forget it please" she asked.

"done, kids?"

"Oh, DONE!" We all grinned, trying to hold back our smiles.

**AlicesPOV**

Everything was quiet between Esme and Carlisle for about 10mins, while everyone else was chatting with each other.

"We're out of petrol, ill just Pop in to get some" Carlisle announced.

"Who wants to come, Alice?"

"Okay Dokay!" I agreed.

When we arrived, everyone looked at me and Carlisle.

"Hey, what can I get you?" The young girl at the counter asked smiling, Not again!

"Just paying for petrol" Carlisle said,

"Ok, kewl" she said again, still smiling.

I looked out the window to the van to see Esme not looking happy, she was giving us the death stare. This won't be good.

When we got back in the car, Esme was quiet, and mad again.

"What was that?" Esme hissed

"What?"

"What is with everyone flirting with you?" Esme yelled, once again. Wow shes yelling alot today.

"It was nothing!" Carlisle protested. "Jasper?"

"Ugh!" Jasper moaned.

"Hey! I don't need him to control my emotions ok?" Esme calmly said, trying to prove a point.

"Let's just got o the airport and go home" Carlisle suggested.

"Fine"

We went to the airport and once again people were flirting with Carlisle, and Esme got annoyed.

On the plane, people were flirting with Carlisle, he wasn't flirting back, But Esme still got jealous.

We were finally home, and Esme was giving everyone the silent treatment.

**Thanx to Everyone who has been SO helpfull with this story in the reviews and comments.**

**Did you guys like this chapter?**

**Made it a bit different from the last chapter.**

**Lol hope you liked it Fairyfloss101!**

**Plz review everyone!**

**And thanx to all my other reviewers. U guys are awesome!.**


	12. Emmetts Crazy shool behaviour

**BellasPOV**

Well, we are back at home now, so that means we have to go to school, Great!.

"Hurry up in the Bathroom Bella" Rosalie knocked on the bathroom door. Shes annoyed coz I'm spending all my time here.

"Just got in here, sorry" I replied.

"Ugh!"

When I got out Emmett was asking everyone what he should go to school in.

"Betty Boop? Scooby- Doo? Alice Help me!!' Emmett complained.

"Emmett, go in your normal clothes, or I'm not sitting anywhere near you!"

"Fine!" He stormed off.

"The humans out of the Bathroom, Hurray!" Rosalie chanted.

Everyone was ready for school.

"Jasper and Bella, u guys are coming in my Jeep!" Emmett squealed.

"No, Bella's coming with me!" Edward complained.

"Awww. Come on Eddie-Poo, I never get the Human!"

"Ugh! Bella, its Bella!" I screamed.

"Fine, we'll meet you at school" Edward moaned.

In the Car Emmett was being weird again.

"And yeah, i really don't know why Giraffes have such long necks"

Jasper and I looked at each other and then shrugged.

"What's with the Human? She's not saying anything, is she still alive Jazzie- Kins?" Emmett cried.

Jasper poked me "Yes, I Think? But she's not blinking!"

"OMG Jasper, we don't blink every second of the day you know?" I answered.

"I know that!" He replied.

We got to school in about 45 seconds coz Emmett was driving like a maniac, who was trying to beat the guy driving next to us, who wasn't even going the same way as us! Gosh my brother in law is weird!.

"Its ok Emmett, if he was going the same way, you would have totally beaten him!" I said enthusiastically.

"I know that! Duh Lil sis!" Emmett replied as we walked over to Rosalie, Edward and Alice who was standing by Vanessa, i seriously don't know why he makes us say his car's names.

"Let's go" Edward said while putting his arm around me.

"I have Art 1st" I announced.

"Same! So does Emmett" Alice replied.

"Emmett has art too?"

"YUP! Don't look so sad Lil Sis!" He cheered skipping towards the art room as we walked down the corridor.

"Let's go Bella" Alice clapped, pulling me down to the rooms.

Edward, Rosalie and Jasper had Gym I think. That would be easy for them climbing the rope, they would do it in half a second.

Alice Emmett and I all walked into the art room and sat up the back, The teacherexplained that we were doing self portraits today,

"Yippee!! Im gonna do mine with a hot body!" Emmett squealed clapping his hands together, jumping up and down and laughing. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. While Alice and I hardly ever noticed anymore, we were so used to it.

"That's nice Emmett" The art teacher giggled looking a bit scared as well.

_-Half an Hour into the lesson-_

"Hehe Look! I'm Green!" Emmett sang as he put green paint on his Face.

"Emmett! Why are you using green paint? You don't have green on you today!" Alice asked.

"I do now! See..... on my snozzle" He sang again pointing towards his nose.

"Snozzle?"

"It's my nose, Silly Pixie!" he giggled.

"OK Emmett, Lets calm down now" The ridiculously calm teacher said once again, i don't even know her name.

"No!! I shall not calm down because I shall am very calm!" He screamed not making sense and waving paint brush at the teacher.

"Stop yelling Emmett" Alice warned trying to pull him back down to his seat.

"No! Let go of me Pixie! I shall do whatever I like, see Ill act like Monkey!" He screamed running around the room screaming and ripping up paper and jumping on each of the Tables.

**Lunchtime:**

"Wheres Emmett?" Rosalie asked,

"He got sent to the principal's office for acting like a Monkey in Art, splattering the teachers face in green paint and jumping on peoples so-called masterpieces." Jasper calmly answered.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because its Emmett" I suggested.

"Probably"

-Emmett appears-

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, the teachers said that I was not behaving appropriately and that i should take a few weeks off school."

"Good Job bro! U got urself suspended!" Jasper chanted as he high fived Emmett.

"So cant we all take time off?" Alice suggested.

"What about assignments?" I gasped. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Omg Bella, once you become a vampire, you won't need education! So just take the time off now!"

"AAAGH, FINE!"

"Yippee!! We all don't have to go to school now! Hurray!" Emmett chanted.

Everyone looked at him like he was the craziest person they've ever met

"Yes? What are you looking at?" He screamed scaring them even more.


	13. Rosalie's Masterpiece aka Charlotte

**BellasPOV**

I was sitting here in the Cullen's house again innocently! Then Rosalie came and started insulting My Chevy!

"Bella! Ur Chevy is Hideous!!!" Rose called while walking into the room.

"*Gasp*! It is not Rosalie!" I screamed

"It is Bella! What is that colour? Eeew!"

"Stop insulting my Gorgeous!!! Truck!. Thousands would love that truck."

"I believe you, thousand wouldn't."

"Hey! I just used the thousands card!"

"Oh well, im gonna give it a Makeover!"

"Fine! But nothing too different, i want it to be the same Chevy i loved when i 1st got it."

"Yes......" Rosalie answered

**JaspersPOV**

All we heard all afternoon was Rosalie working in the garage. BANG BANG POW!

"Jasper? Erm it sounds nothing like that" Edward stated

"Omg Edward! Get out of my head and stop reading my thoughts! Don't u have anything better to do? Like, Make out with Bella? Gosh! Violation of Privacy! Gosh!" I screamed.

"Ok ok, Jazz, chillax!"

"I will not Chillax!, I will heat sore!"

"Erm, what in the world is Heat sore?"

"U know, the opposite of Chillax?. Ugh! Opposite of Chill is Heat and Opposite of axe is Sore! Duh!!"

"Erm, ok Jasper u just, Heatsore!"

"I will thankyou very much!" I screamed as I walked out the door and into the Garage.

Omg gosh! That Edward dude is more weird than i thought! He reads people thoughts, even when they don't know he's reading them! *Gasp!*

"Thats kinda The Point Jasper!" Edward called from in the next room.

"Omg! LEAVE me alone you Freak!" I cried.

"Im the freak?"

"Yes!!" I yelled back.

Gosh!

**RosaliesPOV**

I was in the garage working on Bellas Chevy when Jasper walks in and starts mumbling something bout Edward.

"Gosh! He is always reading my mind, i am soooooo sick of it!"

"Ok Jasper, calm down"

"I shall never calm down! U calm down!"

"I am Calm"

"It's a trick! Maybe we're on a reality show and they're filming us right now to see how crazy we've gotten! Edwards in on the trick! He's one of them!" Jazz screamed waving his finger around for some reason.

"Who are they? What are they?" I asked confused looking at Jasper pulling on his hair.

"THE TV FREAKS!" He yelled

"You know, you should really be a human, So i can say ; U really need sleep Jasper!"

"Well, I'm not! And I'm going to storm out of this room right NOW!"

"Goodbye"

"Oh, I see! Ur trying to out smart JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN!"

"No, I just said goodbye, because u said ur leaving"

"Oh, well Good day to you!" He screamed and walked out of the room.

Omg he is so weird too.

Oh well atleast this Ugly old truck will be worth it when im finished!

**EmmettsPOV**

Rose is spending too much time in the Garage!

"Rosie! Come out" I complained

"No, can't. Making Chevy Beautiful"

"Beautiful like you!" Mwahaha she always falls for my innocent act.

"Hahah nice try! No i have to do this."

"awwww fine! Be that way, abandon me at my hour of need" I cried.

"Ugh! Emmett fine, what do you need?"

"Well, I need help opening the Pickle Jar!" I smiled.

"EMMETT! Why in the world do u need that? We don't eat!"

"I'm Making Lunch for the Human!"

" Emmett! Bella hates Pickles" Edward called from the Living Room.

"Damn Vampire hearing!" I screamed.

"Emmett, what do u really want them for?"

"Fine! U caught me!" I cried. "I was gonna throw them at Jasper"

"And I sit here acting like a have a normal Family." She Moaned.

"So........ can you help me?"

"Emmett! You are supposed to be strong"

"I know I know, But i kinda hurt my AWESOME muscles when Alice insisted on me carrying her around on my back, did u know she feels really fat?"

"Im am Not Fat Emmett!" Alice cried from outside the window. A little convenient.

"Fine, then you have to leave me alone to work on my masterpiece!" Rosalie answered. "Oh and Dont tell Jazz i helped you"

"I love you! U" I squealed.

**EdwardsPOV**

"Mahwaha Pickles are fun to throw at Jasper!" Emmett sang running around the garden with the Pickle Jar, throwing them at Jasper.

"Help me! Green slimy things are attacking me! Alice help!" Jasper squealed ducking to the ground.

Alice was too busy looking at stuff on Ebay.

"Stop torturing me!" Jasper cried running inside.

"Dont ruin my house with those pickles, or you will both have to clean it up!" Esme shouted from the study.

"Aaaaagghh! Stop it" Carlisle Yelled from upstairs. "I'm trying to watch Greys Anatomy"

"Your obsessed" We heard Esme say.

"Everybody! My masterpiece is complete!" Rosalie announced walking out of the Garage covered in Paint.

We all followed her to the Garage so we could see Bella's Chevy.

As we walked in, we saw this Car, which looked nothing like the Chevy, BUT IT WAS!!!

"Tah-da!" Rosalie sang as she pointed towards the truck

It was Bright Yellow, with Purple and Blue patterns smeared all over it.

"OMG!" Bella screamed as she saw it.

"It looks like a hippie Van!" I added

" I love it Rosalie!" Bella cheered with a huge grin.

"Im gonna call it..... Charlotte!" I screamed excitedly.

"Charlotte?" Esme asked.

"Yup! Charlotte the Chevy!" I sang.

The everyone looked at me weirdly.

**LOl i hope you guys liked it! specially u Rachie!**

**thanx for reading another chapter and please review! **


	14. The Theme Park

**EsmesPOV**

Today, after the whole new makeover on Bella's truck incident yesterday, we decided that we should get out.

"Kids! I'm sick of this. We ARE going out tonight instead of being cooped up in this house all night." I complained to everybody who was watching Jasper fail on the Wii.

"Who says cooped these days?" Emmett giggled.

"Shooosh Emmett, Esme's speaking!" Carlisle ordered.

"Who says shoosh?" Edward asked.

"Shut up and Let Mummy speak!" Jasper screamed.

"Ermm, why are you using Mummy all of a sudden Jasper?" I asked confused.

"Because! Im am like getting a 6 pack!"

"HAHA yeah right! They day u get a 6 pack is they day Im no longer a Vampire!" Emmett laughed.

"HEY! I will get a 6 pack Mr! You just wait and see!" Jasper yelled.

"Im waiting, but not seeing anything!" Emmett replied.

"HEY!! Stop insulting my muscle body ok?"

"Ok ok sorry......Mr. Macho!" Emmett laughed sarcasticly under his breath.

"OH OH, I see! Your jealous! Your all jealous of me and my GORGEOUS! Body! Well, I don't see anybody looking as good as me around here, DO YOU!" Jasper cried flying his arms around everywhere.

"Jaz! Calm down ok?" Alice said calmly patting him on his shoulder.

"Anyways!" I sang trying to pretend that didn't just happen. "There's a Theme Park on tonight, and so, Im gonna take you guys!"

"OOOOOH! YIPPEEE! Mwahaha the Cullens at a Theme Park! Ooooh we SOOOO have to go on the tea cup ride! And the merry go round and... THE FERRISS WHEEL!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lounges.

"JEEESH! Emmett calm down, I thought Jasper was going crazy!" I warned him before he started to dance.

It took us 15 mins to get to the Theme park when we were finally ready.

When we got there, we saw lights, tents and rides everywhere, with fairy floss stands and corn dogs, with dunking games and more. That was a bit too much for Emmett.

"OMG! Look at the Tea cup ride!" He screamed.

"Look at the Ferris wheel!" Called Alice.

"Ooooh! Lets go on that!" Bella laughed, obviously crazy from her fairyfloss she already managed to magically get.

"Lets" Carlisle added.

"Then the tea cup ride later!" Emmett yelled.

We walked up to the front desk and asked for 8 tickets, then the guy said they cost $3.40c each.

"$3.40c EACH! That is ridiculous! We are people who need money to survive for food and water! And you expect us to pay $3.40c each? That is messed up sir, good day to you!." Jasper screamed at the top of his lounges an inch away from the guys knowing that we dont actually eat or drink.

"Ok, bye" The scared looking guy added.

"WHAT did you just say" Jasper asked angrily.

"You said good day?" The guy replied which sounded more like a question.

"OH! I see! Your trying to OUTSMART JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN!" He screamed again and we all just rolled our eyes, apart from Emmett, who was laughing.

"No, No im not"

"GOOD! Because do you know what happens when you TRY and outsmart JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN?"

"No"

"Thats for you to know and for me to find out! Now we would like a discount for 8 people please"

"Dont you mean the other way around"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO OUTSMART ME AGAIN!"

"No!"

"GOOD! now we would like a discount please!"

"OK, $3.00 each"

"WHAT?"

"$2.50?"

"Thats better! We'll have 8 tickets" Jasper calmly answered handing the money. The poor thing, he looked so scared. Stupid Jasper, scaring EVERYONE! Why can't I just have a normal family? Oh right, vampires! Why can't I have a normal Vampire family?

The ferris wheel had several pods, as usual closed in, with glass all around it(Glass walls, floors etc) that fit about 10 people.

**RosaliesPOV**

"WOW! Look how pretty the tea cup ride looks from up here!" Emmett screamed pointing down through the window.

Why can't I have a husband that doesn't scream and dance excitedly about tea cup rides.

"Emmett! Shut up about the tea cups already!"I moaned.

"NEVER! Because I am.......El- Emmetto!"He sang standing up and rocking the pod, doing some super hero dance move.

"Emmett, sit down! You idiot!" Alice screamed holding on to Jasper.

"Did the pixie just tell El-Emmetto what to do?"

"YES! Sit down you complete and utter idiot!" I screamed pulling him onto the seat next to me.

"Utter?" He asked giving me a confused look. "Do you mean like a Cows utter? That you milk milk out of? OOOH! Rosie Posie we soooooo have to do that 1 day!" He sang.

Omg. I buried my hands into my head.

**Hey guys! again did you like it? hopefully you did!**

**soz its taken me so long to upload a new chapter, just school and stuff. But! on holidays now :D**

**Plz review and tell me what u think of it! **


	15. Mad at Boody

**EmmettsPOV**

Everyone was getting really angry with me because I was trying to jump out of the window on the ferris wheel and try to fly, they always ruin my fun!!

"No we don't Emmett, we just don't want u giving away our secret!" Edward said.

"stay out of my mind, you mind reading freak!" I screamed back jumping away from him and into the glass wall knocking the pod, then Alice and Rosalie started hyperventilating.

"OMG chillax sisters! Nothings gonna happen!" I sang as i was rocking the pod more and singing bleeding love by Leona lewis.

"EMMETTT! You freak! Sit down now, or ur not going on the tea cup ride!" Carlisle Threatend.

*gasp* he wouldn't do that to me!!!

"I think he would" Edward added.

"EDWARD! Ur such a freak! Go make out with bella or talk to ur cars and pianos!"

"DO NOT INSULT ME ! PETRICIA, PHEOBE VANESSA AND CHARLOTTE ARE AWESOME!"

"yeah yeah sure!" Alice giggle under her breath after calming down.

"THEY ARE!"

"Haha yeah, coz naming cars is COMPLETLEY awesome Edward!" Rosalie yelled.

"yes yes it is!"

"OK kids, stop this now, we are SUPPOSED to be having fun and right now no body is because of Emmett" Esme said, "Emmett stop being stupid and sit down!" HOW DARE SHE BLAME ME!

_-3 mins past without Emmett being stupid-_

"OMG! Look at the pretty stars!! You think if i jump i could touch 1?" I screamed with a huge grin on My face.

Too late!.

I jumped up and hit my head ont he top of the pod so it shook the whole thing again, then everyone started screaming and pointing towards the top of the pod where it was cracked from my super strong hard head! And then i said i would fix it.

" I shall fix it!" I sang as I opned the window.

"Emmett, what? How is opening the window going to fix a crack in the glass?" Carlisle shrieked.

"Well... nobody else thought of it, DID THEY!?"

"No they didn't because it has no use!!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Fine!" I cried

We sat there in silence for the 5 mins that it took for the ride to end and return to the ground.

**BellasPOV**

When we got off the ferris wheel everyone was back to normal, thank goodness!

"Lets go on the tea cup ride!" Emmett shrieked "WHAT!!! 12 and under!! That is so stupid" He shrieked again looking at the age sign.

"nevermind Emmett, lets go do something else" I suggested as i pulled him by his elbow.

"DONT touch me human!"

"UGH! Bella!"

"NO! This is so unfair, u think I could pass for 12?" He cried shrinking to his knees and walking to the line.

"Yes i am 12 sir!" he sang in a girly voice to the guy behind the ticket desk.

"Im not buying that"

"Fine don't buy anything, im trying to buy a ticket because im 12" He replied smartly.

"No ur not, now out of my line!"

"*GASP* you don't let children into this line who look a LITTLE bit older than they are? Maybe I just have an aging disability! Hah!"

"OUT NOW!" The guy yelled whos name tag said Buddy.

"Fine!! IM GONNA eat you Boody!" Emmett screamed in the guys face reaching for him.

"Its Buddy!"

"Goodbye BOOODY!!"

"My name is Buddy!" He shrieked again.

"Yes well my name is .... EMMETT McCarty CULLEN" Emmett shouted in his face again.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Ok goodbye now"

"WHAT! No-oneshall tell EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN to do!! I am outraged. You'll be hearing from my law- wow!" Emmett screamed again then being pulled buy his hair buy Rosalie and out of the front Gate.

"NOO! I need my tea up ride!"

"I need my Fairy Floss!" I yelled

"I need my sugar!" Jasper shrieked.

"I need my new clothes!" Alice added in. Everyone looked at her confused then we all walked out sulking.

** Hey guys! thanx for reading another chapter. hope ur liking it!**

**sorry it took so long to update, just been busy :D **

**so please review and tell me what you think! **

**Im just gonna mention some names who have been really helpfull, and would like to thank them :D :**

**Gressa**

**Rachie81'**

**Fairyfloss101**

**Carfulositopeace**

**thanx to u guys and other who have reviewed. its been really helpfull!**


	16. Not so super market

**CarlislesPOV**

It was very normal in the house today, Bella was here again, Jasper was on the Wii, Edward was talking to cars and Pianos, Alice was on Ebay, Rosalie was in the room screaming something about Emmett not respecting here feelings and Emmett was dressed up in a Lobster outfit running around in the garden.

"You hate me! Thats it isn't it? Thats why you embarrass me so much!" Rose screamed from the bedroom.

"No! I am just being a Lobster today!" He called back.

"Ugh! I give up with this Family!" she moaned walking down stairs.

I walked into the Living room to find Japser on the Wii, AGAIN!

"Jasper! I thought you were over all of this fitness stuff!"

"NO! No no Daddio! Im losing my 6 Pack! So i have to get it back!" He huffed.

"Umm, ok. I never knew you EVER had a 6 pack, but goodluck wtih that!"

"WHY! Thankyou very much so Daddio!"

"Yeah, and Jazz don't call me Daddio again, please don't turn into Emmett"

I walked into my study so I could start watching the new episode of Greys Anatomy when Alice came bursting through the door, holding up some catalog and grinning.

"What is it Alice?" I moaned.

"Please please please can we go shopping today! Theres this place called a supermarket, I don't know what it is, but it sounds SUPER!! Don't you think?" She screamed jumping up and down.

"Ugh! Fine fine fine, we have to get everybody else to go aswell then!" I complained pausing the recording.

"YAY"

Everybody was excited to be going shopping apart from Me, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. So basically Alice was the only who was excited.

"OMG guys, ur totally bursting my Happy bubble!" Alice cried in the Van, that we forgot to give back from our Hawaii trip, Oh well.

"Not my Fault i don't wanna go to some Not so super Maket" Emmett screamed from the back seat sulking.

"Its MARKET!!"

"Whatever! Its a useless contraption!" He moaned.

"OMG EMMETT! Its a shop, not a contraption!" Alice yelled.

"Still...."

In 15 mins we were at this big building called a "Supermarket" It had all these cars parked in this underground roof things and then, these metal baskets with wheels on them, that some People out kids in!!!

"This is torture!" I complained as we walked into this huge front entrance, thingy.

When we got in this lady, was standing there asking people to try this thing they call "Perfume" I don't know what it is but, its in a small glass bottle and liquidly and u spray it on yourself!!!

Emmett said he wanted to try some, so the Lady sprayed it on his kneck, and lets just say, he didn't like it. At all.

"AAAAGGH!! What is this? It smells like A rose Garden!! EEEEEWW Im not a Flower!! What if Bees come and start attacking me, and suck the nectar out like they do with flowers! What if their VAMPIRE bees!! SAVE ME!" He shrieked running around, flapping his arms everywhere, knocking people out and ducking under Tables in this thing called a "Food Court".

"Ok ok, maybe we should go this way" I suggested pulling Emmett up from beneath the table near the legs of two very scared people sitting, AT that table!!.

When we got in got further in the building, there were all these isles, with so many of those horrible metal wheelie, child abductor baskets!

"EEEP! What is this stuff they call Washing detergent?" Jasper cried holding up this weird looking bottle.

"Emmett! WE USE IT! To wash clothes you No brain!" Edward yelled hitting him lightly over the head.

"Then whats this stuff they call.... BUTTER! Oh, those are those things that Bella uses when putting on her Square things!" Alice giggled.

"Alice, Butter is not a plural, and those square things are called bread" Bella commented.

"Oh"

We were slowly walking down the isle when this weird looking tin caught Jaspers Attention.

"WOW! What is THIS!" he screamed when he walked down the Isle.

"Japser, thats is called Cat food" Bella calmly said.

"Oh! I Thought you could buy a quick snack!" he sulked.

"Omg!" Alice cried.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked.

"CAN i please get an Ipod!"

"No, put it down" I said

We kept on walking and at the end of the store, there is a clothes section

"*GASP* CARLISLE! Can i please get this Spiderman outfit! Please!" Emmett screamed extra loudly making everyone stare at him scared.

"Ok, we're leaving now!" Esme said pulling Emmett by his ear out of the store.

"NO!! MY SPIDERMAN OUTFIT!" He screamed.

"MY IPOD!" Alice shrieked.

"MY CAT FOOD!" Jasper yelled.

"Fine! 10 minutes!"

We continued to walk down yet Another food Isle, sheesh how much food do people need? I mean gosh!

there was this HUGE mega giant one of those 'Trollys' that had boxes and LOTS of food on it with a girl pushing it from behind.

"WOW! thats so huge HUMAN! what is it used for?" Jasper asked yelling in the girls face excitedly

the girl stepped back looking oh so very scared and then silently said "Stacking food onto the shelfs?" she asked as a question.

"wow!" Emmett and Jasper whispered as the continued to walk along down the isle.

Esme gave an apolagetic look at the girl and then we followed on down the isle too

When we finally caught up to Emmett and Jasper, they were in the 'fruit' section throwing these orange things called Oranges at eachtoher from behind shopping trollys.

"UUUGh! what ARE you doing?" I yelled.

"We are having an orange weird looking thing fright!" Jasper laughed.

"THEY are called Oranges, you guys are a COMPLETE embarressment to our Family"

"Hey Jasper, is the pixie trying to speak? I can never tell, she's too small, you cant even see if her lips are moving" Emmett asked.

"DONT BE MEAN!" she cried starting to throw 'Apples'

"OW, OW OW! These green and red things are alot harder then the orange things"

"Thats good!" Alice yelled throwing a whole lot all at once

"Excuse me?" small voice asked from behind Alice

"Yes" Alice said.

"Oh, sorry. Im going to have to ask you to stop throwing the food, its for eating not throwing with, this isnt a Zoo remember?" she smartly said.

"OMG! we soooooooo have to go to the zoo! MWAHAHA!" Emmett screamed.

"Im going to have to ask you to leave" she said again

"you dont have to ask us!" Jasper screamed

"YEAH! i mean your services are APPAULING!" Emmett added.

"I know! I mean, you dont even sell like ANY GOOD MEAT!" Jasper screamed.

"LIKE Grizzly bears!" Emmett said

"Or Mountain Lions! You'd like that wouldnt you Edward?" Jasper said looking at Edward and grinning.

Edward turned around and then back at Jasper confused pretending that he didnt know he was talking to him.

"OH YEAH! Eddie-Poo loves Mountain Lions!"Emmett sang

Edward burried his head in his hands and then walked out of the store completley embarressed, just like the rest of us.

"GOOD DAY TO YOU!" Jasper yelled walking out too.

"I Would like to say it was nice shopping here, but it WASN'T!" Emmett smartly commented walking out too.

We all followed completley annoyed with those two.

"You guys are the BIGGEST idiots ever!" Rosalie yelled

"AWWW, thanx Rosie!" Emmett sang skipping to the car pushing one of those trolley things with Jasper inside, then falling.

**HEY guys! (: sorry it took so long to add a new chapter been really busy these holidays and all.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Plz review and tell me what you thought and Ill try to write a new chapter and update as soon as i can.**

**Thankyou, and was this chapter too short? should I make it longer? I will if you guys want me to! :D :D :D**

**so, Click that lil review button! :P **


	17. Hungry at the Zoo

**RosaliesPOV**

Well today, we were all going to do Emmetts awesome, well actually not awesome idea of going to the zoo! I'm the only 1 who thinks its a bad idea, a family of vampires + Bella around a whole bunch of animals.

"I really don't think this is a good idea Carlisle" I said as I walked into the study.

"Itll be fine"

"There will be Lions there, Edward loves Lions"

"He loves mountain lions" He replied

"They are still Lions!"

"He'll be fine"

"Well, There will be Grizzlies there! Emmett loves grizzlies! And you know how he gets when he sees one"

"Oh Rose! Calm down and let me watch my show."

He watches way too much greys anatomy.

"Everybody is Ready!" Alice sang as she skipped down the stairs followed by Bella, Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett.

"MWAHAHAHAHA told you the Zoo idea was the best!"Emmett screamed.

"What is with yelling in this family?" Carlisle asked walking slowly out the door rubbing his temples.

We were all in the part- stolen (Rented van that we haven't given back) Van with Esme and Carlisle up the front. Bella and Edward behind, of course. Jaz and Alice behind them, so where does that leave me? Stuck in the Back with Emmett singing Mary had a little lamb! Oh fun!

"Emmett! Shut up! Carlisle has a headache!" Jasper yelled

"That does not mean that I need MORE yelling Jasper" Carlisle said.

"YEAH JASPER! Be quiet!" Edward roared. Oh god.

"Edward!" Carlisle said.

"HAHA you guys got in trouble!" Alice cheered!

"UGH!" Carlisle shrieked.

"Vampires get headaches?" Bella asked.

"Haha who knew?" Emmett giggled.

We were finally there! And Emmett went spastic!!

"OOOOH! Lets go and see the monkeys!" Jasper squealed running to the cages with Emmett close behind followed by Edward. I never knew he like Monkeys?

"Hehe look its throwing raisins at people!" Jasper laughed.

"Yes! Those are definitely Raisins Jasper!" Edward sarcastically said.

"Oh yes!" Emmett agreed grinning.

"Oh! Stop it!" Alice said barging through the crowd.

"Look at that one! Awww" Bella said pointing towards a baby monkey.

"Yum!" Jasper, Edward and Emmett all said at the same time.

"Don't you even think about it!" I warned, and then they started sulking and giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" They all said at the same time again, how do they even do that?

"It's Brains!" Edward yelled, still sulking.

"Don't sulk" Esme said.

"Fine!!" Jasper shrieked.

"FINE!" Edward yelled.

"OHHHH! Look at the little Lion! Look yummy!" Emmett roared.

"Emmett, it is not LITTLE!"I yelled.

"Wow Rose! Chillax" Emmett laughed looking at Jasper.

"She's a girl, no one will ever understand what goes on in there hollow heads!" Edward laughed too.

"He's insulting our intelligence?" Alice asked looking confused.

"OH Oh, yes! Looks like we are!" Edward sang.

"Can we please just move on?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Can we go get some ice cream Daddy?" Jasper begged at Carlisles feet, dropping to the ground.

"Emmett! We don't eat!" I yelled.

"SOOOO? We have to play the part! DUH!"

"Ok! As long as you stop embarrassing us! All of you!" He said.

"I never embarrass this family!" Emmett screamed running around like a Monkey, followed by Jasper and Edward doing the same. I really hope they don't turn into Emmett.

"Haha, they are such idiots" Bella laughed under her breathe.

"Agreed!" Alice and I said at the same time.

When we finally reached the ice cream stand we heard Jasper screaming at the guy behind the counter, once again!

"What do you mean you don't have Double chocolate swirl with single Vanilla clump and Quadruple Rainbow , along side the mega sized wafer cone? I'm appauled at your services!" Jasper screamed in his face. I don't know why he is making such a big deal out of something that he isn't going to eat!!!

"Ok, we are going elsewhere now" Esme said pulling Jasper by his ear.

We went to the grizzly bear cage, the one place where I know Emmett will go CRAZY! But noooooo.. Carlisle said it will be fine, as if.

"Grizzly Bears!" Emmett screamed running up to the cage.

"Im Gonna Eat you, you huge delicious piece of Fat Meat!" He Sang, screaming at the top of his lungs, causing all the humans to back away slowly from the cage.

"Holy Chipmunk Cookies! Carlisle! He going crazy!!" Jasper yelled, kinda laughing at the same time.

"I wonder what this 1 will taste like???" Emmett said, pointing to a black coloured one.

"Emmett, I knew this was a bad Idea!" I complained trying to pull him away from the cage.

"No No! I FOUND them!you can never leave food!" He cried reaching for the cage again.

"Yes you can! I don't know where you got that saying?? But we are leaving now, your being a complete maniac!"

"I got it from my Big Book of usefull things to say when you are trying to get food!" He cried.

"Oh, is that what i GOT YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY?" Alice asked.

"Thats it!" He screamed again.

"Ok, we are leaving, thanx to Emmett! Once again!" Esme yelled.

**Hey guys! Im soooooo sorry it took sooooo long to add this chapter, ive just been so Busy! lol**

**so what did you guys think of the Zoo?**

**Did you guys like the Chapter?**

**Was it Long enough?**

**I really hope you like it and continue reading, im not stoping it anytime soon, so there will be plenty more chapters :D :D **

**Please tell me what you think.**

**so just click that Review button.**

**Thanx. ill try to update soon**


End file.
